Iruka Swim Team One Shot 1
by HildaAndShizukuOsakaFan
Summary: A Crossover Swim Team AU involving PKMN, LL! SIF, K-ON!, Oreimo, Lucky Star and Tokimeki Memorial that was also uploaded on dA and AO3 :). Characters:Hilda (PKMN), Shizuku Osaka (LL! SIF), Yui Hirasawa (K-ON), Miyuki Takara (Lucky Star), Kirino Kousaka (Oreimo), Shiori Fujisaki (Tokimeki Memorial) and Sawako Yamanaka (K-ON!). Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy !


One fine day after school, Hilda White and her loving girlfriend Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka are walking along while holding hands on their way to the Sakuragaoka All-Girls High School's Gym, which also contains a swimming pool in a second gymnasium next to the main gym.

"You know, Shizuku-chan. Being on a swimming team will be an enriching experience for us!" Hilda says to Shizuku with a smile.

"Yep! It sure will!" Shizuku responds back. "And best of all, we only meet once a week, on the day in which the Theatre Club doesn't meet!"

"Amen to that!" Hilda says as she opens the door to the swimming gym for her and Shizuku.

Once they get in, they see a brunette girl with brown eyes and short hair named Yui Hirasawa, a pink haired girl with glasses and purple eyes named Miyuki Takara, a blonde girl with blue eyes named Kirino Kousaka and a redhead with red eyes named Shiori Fujisaki standing five feet away from an older brunette woman with glasses and brown eyes named Sawako Yamanaka, more affectionately known as "Sawa-chan" by her students.

"Hello, you two. I'm glad that you guys got here on time." Sawako tells Hilda and Shizuku.

"Yep!" The two reply back.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get our first session started. I am Sawako Yamanaka, and i'll be your swimming coach!" Sawako says to the six girls.

"Nice to meet you, Sawako-san!" Every girl says with the exception of Yui.

"I usually call her Sawa-chan!" Yui says as she giggles briefly.

"Okay!" The other girls respond to Yui, them giggling for a couple of seconds after hearing that.

"Ahem. Today, I will show you guys the sleeveless one piece swimsuits that you will be wearing during your swimming practices as well as when you guys compete against other swimming teams from other schools here in Japan." Sawako tells the girls.

After going into a nearby room where the swimsuits are stored and grabbing six of them, she comes out with the swimsuits in her arms.

"Here they are, guys!" Sawako says as she hands them a swimsuit each to try on. "There is a bathroom to my left with six dressing rooms and i'd like for you girls to try them on before coming back out." Sawako tells them with a smile.

"All right, Sawa-chan!" The girls respond back with a swimsuit in their hand.

After the girls go into the bathroom they go into the dressing rooms that can have one person inside them and after closing the doors and locking them, they change into the swimsuits and try them on, and while Hilda, Shizuku, Yui and Kirino enjoy them, Shiori and Miyuki feel slightly embarrassed wearing spandex.

"Wow! I like this swimsuit! It feels comfy and admittedly a bit sexy!" Hilda says as she gets a glimpse of herself as she looks at the mirror.

"This is great! It fits me just fine! And even though it's stretchy, it feels very snug!" Shizuku says to herself as she see reflection in the mirror.

"Wow! This is so cute!" Yui says as she sees herself in the mirror.

"Even though this swimsuit is made out of spandex, it feels very comfy!" Kirino says as she sees herself in the mirror.

"This feels kinda embarassing wearing something so tight like this..." Miyuki says as she sees herself in the mirror, feeling embarrassed about wearing a swimsuit.

"Even though this feels a bit too tight, i'm hopeful that i'll get used to wearing it." Shiori says to herself, trying to keep a smile on her face.

And after the girls put their clothes away in the six lockers and introduce themselves to each other, they go back into the main gym where Sawako is waiting for them.

"I see you girls fit your swimsuits nicely!" Sawako says as she sees that they have changed.

"Thank you, Sawa-chan!" They answer back.

"You're welcome, girls! For today's practice session, just practice some common yet basic swimming techniques on your own!" Sawako tells them.

"Got it!" They respond.

Afterwards, Hilda and Shizuku decide to practice some breast strokes together.

"Ready, my Princess?" Hilda asks Shizuku.

"Always, my Prince!" Shizuku responds happily as they get into the water to start swmming.

"Wow! Look at them go!" Miyuki says, impressed with how well Hilda and Shizuku are doing.

"I think they have the potential to become great swimmers!" Yui says as she watches them practice.

"Yep! I bet these practice sessions will be a piece of cake for them!" Sawako says, seeing how Hilda and Shizuku are swimming gracefully in the pool.

"Amazing! I've never seen such skill in my life, besides my skill with academics of course." Shiori says to herself as she sees Hilda and Shizuku doing some practice breast strokes in the water.

"Seeing these two doing so well encourages me to try my hardest my own self!" Kirino says in her mind, feeling determined to do her best at her new afterschool activity.

And so, after the girls practice swimming various swim techniques for an hour, they quit swimming for the rest of the day.

"Okay, guys! You can stop swimming now!" Sawako says, being impressed with their swimming skills.

"All right, Sawa-chan!" The girls respond as they get out of the water.

"We need to come up with a name for the team." Sawako tells them. "Any ideas?"

"How about the Sakuagaoka Butterflies?" Yui suggests.

"As cute as that may sound, no." Sawako answers Yui.

"How about the Sakuragaoka Sharks?" Hilda suggests.

"Sounds cool, but we need a name that sounds... elegant." Sawako says.

"How about "Iruka"?" Shiori suggests.

"It means "Dolphin" in Japanese in case anyone's wondering, since I looked it up yesterday!" Miyuki says.

"Hmm... Excellent choice, you two!" Sawako says to them. "From now on, we will be known as the Iruka Swim Team!"

"Awesome!" All of the girls respond.

"Before I dismiss you guys for today, i'd like to know your names." Sawako asks everyone with the exception of Yui, whom she already knew from the previous school year.

"I'm Hilda White, but call me Hilda!" Hilda says cheerfully.

"All right, Hilda-chan! You're an American, huh?" Sawako asks her.

"No. I'm actually a Unovan, since I was born in the Unova region of the Pokémon world, but when I figured out how to travel to new universes, I moved here, since I want to experience what being a student in a Japanese school with my girlfriend is like!" Hilda answers.

"Interesting story!" Sawako says to Hilda.

"Wow!" The others respond.

"And who are you?" Sawako says to Shizuku.

"I'm Shizuku Kutashimo Osaka, but you can call me Shizuku-chan or Shizu-chan!" Shizuku answers with a smile. "And i'm Hilda-chan's girlfriend whom she talked about, ma'am!"

"Aww!" Yui, Miyuki, Kirino and Shiori all say, adoring Hilda's and Shizuku's romantic relationship.

"And what's your name, girl with the glasses?" Sawako says, pointing to Miyuki.

"I'm Miyuki Takara, ma'am, but call me Miyuki-chan." Miyuki answers.

"All right. And you?" She asks Kirino.

"I'm Kirino Kousaka, but call me Kirino-chan!" Kirino answers.

"Got it. And who's the redhead here?" She asks, looking at Shiori.

"I'm Shiori Fujisaki, but call me Shiori-chan." Shiori says as she introduces herself to Sawako.

"Nice to meet all of you guys! I hope being a member of the Iruka Swim Team will be a fun-filled and enriching experience for you all!" Sawako says to them with a smile.

"Thank you, Sawa-chan!" They all respond.

"You're welcome!" Sawako says back. "You're all dismissed for today, and you all get to keep your swimsuits until the end of the school year!"

Sawako sits down, waiting for the girls to change and for them to leave so that she can lock the door to the gym.

Meanwhile, the girls all change back into their school uniforms and put their swimsuits in their respective lockers to dry and they all go on home for the evening after that, with Sawako locking the door to the gym afterwards.

And so, the Iruka Swim Team was formed on that day.

Little do they know that their team will go on to achieve greatness.

*The End.* 


End file.
